Dragon Ball DA: War on Earth
Note: This is a SEQUEL. Read the original first! Note: This Fanfiction is AU, a.k.a. Alternate Universe. Canon mistakes are to be excused. Majin Vegeta Saga It had been one year since Janemba's defeat. Vegeta had rigorously trained Trunks, getting him to the level of Super Saiyan 2. Gohan likewise trained Goten, getting him to Full Power Super Saiyan. Now, Gohan was starting his first day at school. Two New Androids Gohan jumped off the Nimbus and landed on an empty street in Satan City. He walked in the direction of Orange Star High School. After about a quarter of a mile, he heards screams, then heard an explosion. He ran in the direction of the noise, and saw a half-destroyed building, a man who looked like a military drill sergeant, and a fat businessman. Gohan ran up to them and said:- "What happened here?" One of the men said:- "My data indicates that this is Gohan. Prepare to terminate 21." The other said:- "Confirmed target 22." Gohan said:- "Oh, so you're androids." 21 said:- "Roger that, and we are the most powerful of all androids." Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 3 just as the police arrived. They pulled out their guns and shouted:- "Freeze!" Gohan said:- "Don't worry, I've got this one." He punched 21 in the stomach, then fired an Explosive Madan from his hand, destroying the android. 22 attempted to punch him in the face, but Gohan grabbed his arm and pulled it off. He said:- "Where did you androids come from? I thought Gero died when Cell was killed." 22 said:- "We were built by his computer, in his lab near north city." Gohan said:- "Well, I should probably destroy that." He destroyed 22 with a blast. He flew out of sight almost instantly, and reverted to base form. Back at the scene, a girl had gotten out of a car. She said:- "What happened here?" One of the officers said:- "Well, this guy blew up these two criminals, Videl, and then he flew off." Videl said:- "He's probably a criminal himself." After School In class, Gohan was offered a seat by a girl named Erasa, and he met Sharpner and Videl. He accidentally let slip his super strength and speed on a few occasions, but nothing major. After school ended, he started flying towards Capsule Corp. He decided he needed a Secret Identity so he could fight crime more openly. Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., Vegeta was training Trunks. They were both Super Saiyan 2's, and Vegeta was teaching Trunks to be a Full Power Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta had almost doubled his power since he had been revived. He had trained nonstop since Janemba was defeated. He fired his Final Flash at Trunks, who fired a Big Tree Cannon. Vegeta quickly overwhelmed Trunks, and told him:- "You need to put more power into your Final Flash, or it will never match mine!" Trunks said:- "Dad, it's called Big Tree Cannon, get it right." Vegeta said:- "Whatever, just make it stronger!" He charged Trunks again, but Trunks dodged and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta kicked Trunks into the wall, and he started crying. Vegeta said:- "A warrior doesn't cry! Get up!" Trunks stood and said:- "No fair... you never said you'd kick me." Vegeta said:- "I never said I didn't either. It doesn't matter, we're done training for now. Stay a Super Saiyan 2. You need to master it. Vegeta reverted to base form. They left the gravity chamber, and saw Gohan talking to Bulma. Trunks ran up to him and said:- "Hey Gohan! What's up?" Gohan said:- "Not much Trunks. What's up with you?" Trunks said:- "My dad makes me train with him almost all day." Vegeta said:- "You should be grateful. Well, Gohan, it looks like you haven't improved at all since we defeated Janemba. Gohan said:- "Nah, I've been training Goten." Vegeta said:- "Fool, you need to train to improve, not help someone else." Gohan said:- "Well what about Trunks?" Vegeta said:- "He's been holding me back!" Trunks looked like he was about to cry, and Bulma said:- "Okay Vegeta, you take that back." Vegeta looked at Trunks and said:- "Fine. I'll take you to the amusement park." Trunks shouted:- "Yay!!!!" And he and Vegeta left. After they were gone, Bulma said:- "Okay, Gohan. What was it you wanted?" Gohan said:- "I wanted a disguise, so I could fight crime and nobody will recognize me." Bulma said:- "What about Super Saiyan 3? It seems like you would be hard to recognize like that." Gohan said:- "Well, I thought about that, but it puts too much strain on my body, and people recognize my clothes." Bulma said:- "Okay then, I'll have it done in under an hour." Goku vs. Saike Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3. Saike morphed into Janemba. They charged at each other. The crowd went wild. The announcer said:- "This is promising to be a great final match for the Otherworld Tournament!" Goku punched Saike in the face, and Saike whipped Goku with his tail. Goku grabbed the tail after it hit him and attempted to throw Saike out of the ring. Saike barely stopped before hitting the wall. He fired a mouth blast, which Goku deflected up at the ceiling. Saike created several multi-color bubbles, which he sent towards Goku. Goku rapidly started insulting them, and they broke apart before making contact. Saike fired a barrage of mouth beams, but Goku rapidly dodged, then fired a True Kamehameha, blasting Saike from the ring. When he recovered, he turned back into an ogre. The announcer said:- "Goku wins by ring out! We have a new champion, replacing Pikkon from the previous tournament!" Saike said:- "Good job Goku! A year ago, there was no way you could beat me in this form!" Goku said:- "That's what hard work is all about. Now excuse me, I'm going to go talk to King Kai." He went to where the Kai's watched the fights from. King Kai said:- "Goku! You were amazing!" He glanced over at the other Kais and said:- "Far better than the competition." The three other Kai's scowled and walked away. Goku said:- "Thanks King Kai, but I was actually wondering if I could check up on Earth." King Kai said:- "Of course, any time Goku!" Goku looked at Gohan. He didn't recognize him at first, because he was wearing a strange green suit and orange helmet. He was flying toward Mount Paozu from West City. He looked at his house. ChiChi was cooking dinner while Goten ran around the yard. Goku wished he could speak to Goten. He looked at Vegeta, and saw him sitting on a Ferris Wheel next to Trunks. Goku laughed. After awhile, he said:- "Gee, I really wish I could go back there." Grand Kai cut in and said:- "You know Goku, you saving the Earth and all gives you some credit." Goku said:- "Credit? What do you mean?" Grand Kai said:- "Well, you get one day to go back to Earth." Goku said:- "Wait really?! This is great! I get to meet me new son! Maybe I could train with Vegeta or Gohan!" He calmed down and said:- "But I should probably save it for something important, like if the Earth is in danger or something." The World Martial Arts Tournament Background This part happens like the normal series. Gohan was eventually discovered by Videl, and was blackmailed into teaching her how to fly, and entering the world tournament. Goku announces that he'll enter too, as well as Saike. Vegeta announces he will enter. The Punching Machine The announcer said:- "Alright, these are our contestants that will advance! Now, everyone will draw lots to see who they will face!" Everybody drew lots. A tournament tree was decided on: The announcer said:- "Round 1! Can Krillin and Spopovich please come to the stage!" Rounds 1 & 2 In the round 1, Krillin faced Spopovich. When the fight began, Spopovich charged blindly forward, leaving himself wide open to a knee to the stomach from Krillin. Spopovich landed on his back clutching his stomach, then shouted:- "Minion Barrier!" A pink explosive wave exploded from his body, but Krillin somersaulted out of its radius. Spopovich got to his feet, then tried to headbutt Krillin, who jumped aside. Spopovich kicked off of the ground, then rammed Krillin from behind. Krillin almost flew out of the ring, but levitated before he could touch the ground. He put his hands back and said:- "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" The blast hit Spopovich and rocketed him out of the ring and into the wall. The announcer said:- "Winner by ring out! Krillin!" For round two, Videl and Shin took to the stage. The fight started, and Videl tried many unsuccessful times to hit Shin. Shin easily dodged all of her attacks, then said:- "You aren't the one he's looking for." And jumped out of the ring. The announcer said:- "Shin surrenders! Videl moves on!" Round 3: Vegeta vs. Goku Before Goku and Vegeta took the stage, Gohan said:- "Okay guys, no Super Saiyan during this fight, alright?" Goku said:- "I guess so." And Vegeta said:- "And why not?" Gohan said:- "So we can remain a secret." Vegeta said:- "Fine." They went up to the arena. "...ready.... FIGHT!!" Vegeta charged at Goku, but Goku teleported to the other side of the ring. Vegeta somersaulted backwards and kicked Goku, almost sending him into the wall, but Goku teleported again, this time to the sky. Vegeta flew up at him, and punched at his chin, but Goku dodged it and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. He went back a few yards, then recovered and charged Goku again, and they started brawling. They got about an equal number of hits in on each other, but eventually Goku teleported behind Vegeta, but Vegeta expected it, grabbed Goku's leg, then threw him up into the air. He followed up by flying to Goku at top speed, then using his feet to push Goku down and slam him to the ground. He was smashed into a greater, and Vegeta jumped out. Goku stood up and said:- "Enough!" He became an angry Super Saiyan. Vegeta said:- "Kakarot you deceitful..." Goku charged and punched Vegeta in the face, then proceeded to pummel him. Vegeta afterimaged above Goku, then also became a Super Saiyan. Gohan said:- "Hey, guys! You promised!" Neither were listening, they were so intent on their fight. Spopovich and Yamu watched, and Yamu said:- "Could it be him?" Spopovich said:- "Maybe. Let's watch and find out." Vegeta was in better control than Goku was, due to intentionally transforming. As such, he gained the upper hand. He started rapidly beating Goku, pinning him down and repeatedly punching him. Goku used a kiai to push Vegeta off of him, then proceeded to charge a Kamehameha. Vegeta started charging a Final Flash. They fired, and a beam struggle ensued. The announcer said:- "This is amazing! Both beams have collided in a dazzling display!" Mr. Satan shouted:- "It's all a trick, don't believe any of it!" Nobody listened. Neither Saiyan had the upper hand in the struggle. The ball stayed constantly in the middle. Vegeta said:- "I'll never lose to you again Kakarot!" He became Super Saiyan 2, then pushed the beams back at Goku, sending him out of the ring. The announcer said:- "We have a winner! What a titanic clash, I only wish it could have been longer!" Vegeta said:- "I... I won?! I defeated Kakarot!" Round 5 While round 4 (18 vs. Satan) was underway, the rest of the Z Fighters were discussing the prior match. Goku said:- "Wow, Vegeta. I knew you had it in you!" Vegeta said:- "Don't coddle me Kakarot! That wasn't even a true fight. We need to pit our full powers against each other!" Goku laughed and said:- "Maybe when you die." Mr. Satan had bribed 18 to let him win the match, so she acted like he beat her. When round 5 contestants were called, Kilah and Yamu took to the stage. Kilah said:- "I have to fight this toothpick? I'll give it 10 seconds." Yamu just growled. When the fight began, Kilah started running towards Yamu, only to get kneed in the stomach. Yamu then grabbed him by the neck, flew up into the air, then slammed him onto the ground. The announcer began the count, but Yamu grabbed Kilah and did a pile-driver, then kicking Kilah away. He then flipped into the air and came down hard on Kilah's neck. The announcer ran into the ring. He felt for a pulse, then said:- "Kilah is.... dead! Yamu is disqualified!" Yamu said:- "What?! Anyone should be able to withstand that!" The announcer said:- "Get out of the ring! You had already won the match, what's wrong with you?" Rounds 6 & 7 Yamu took his place next to Spopovich to watch the fights. The crowd was shocked. There were cries of:- "Arrest the maniac!" and "Off with his head!" Saiyaman and Jewel went to the stage. Jewel said:- "Don't go crying to mommy when I unmask and embarrass you in front of everybody!" Gohan wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Spopovich and Yamu, and where they had come from. He also wondered why they had an 'M' on their forheads. The match began, and Jewel ran forward. Gohan punched him once, sending him out of the ring. In round 7, Kibito and Saike took the stage. Kibito said:- "I sense a curse inside of you." Saike said:- "I know what you're talking about. But trust me, it's no curse." The match began, and Saike turned into Janemba. Kibito said:- "So you have become a demon. It isn't too late to cure." Saike said:- "I don't need a cure!" He charged forward, but Kibito fired a beam of light. Saike turned into an ogre. Kibito said:- "No, let me cure you! My spell won't last forever!" Saike said:- "Stay away!" He ran out of the ring. Kibito won. Semifinals Piccolo crushed his opponent, and the tournament advanced into the semifinals. The announcer finished announcing the match-ups by saying:- "And Majunior will go on to fight the winner of the previous match! Now, will Krillin and Shin come to the stage?" They went up, and Krillin said:- "Hey buddy. Let's have a good match okay?" Shin bowed and said:- "Of course Krillin." The match began, and Krillin rushed at Shin. Shin jumped over Krillin, then turned and fired a blast, but Krillin had already moved, and punched Shin in the face. Shin kneed Krillin in the stomach, then grabbed him by the arm and punched him in the face. He then threw him into the wall, ending the match. Shin helped Krillin up. Krillin said:- "Wow you're strong! Who are you anyway?" Shin said:- "Just call me Shin. You'll know everything soon enough." Next, Vegeta and Mr. Satan took the stage. An Unexpected Turn Mr. Satan was scared. He recognized Vegeta from the Cell Games. He tried to seem confident, and said:- "Don't worry! The champ is not without mercy! I'll stop just before I break every bone in your body!" The announcer said:- "BEGIN!" Vegeta said:- "The champ?! I'll show you what a champion looks like!" He started powering up. Gohan and Goku shouted:- "No! Vegeta!" Shin said:- "Let it happen. This is his fate." Vegeta became a SSJ3. He was ready to defeat Satan, when suddenly he froze. Kibito was holding him still with telekinesis. Spopovich and Yamu charged forward. Spopovich grabbed Vegeta, but before Yamu could take his energy, Vegeta broke Kibito's control, then elbowed Spopovich. Kibito said:- "I'm too far, and he's too powerful. I need to get closer!" Kibito started walking forward with his arms outstretched. Vegeta said:- "It's you!" He punched Kibito, then turned to face Yamu and Spopovich. Yamu attempted another stab, but Vegeta kicked him in the arm, breaking it. Yamu's arm healed, but he had dropped the energy container. Spopovich tried to get a hold on Vegeta, but he was punched in the face, then thrown out of the ring. Mr. Satan cowered the whole time. The tournament announcer said:- "I don't know what's going on!"